1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing tools and more particularly pertains to a new drain installation apparatus for installing a drain assembly in a drain hole of a plumbing fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plumbing tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,698 describes a device for use in the attachment of a drain basket to a drain hole in a basin or the like. Another type of plumbing tool is U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,461 is a spanner type wrench for engaging the strainer portion of a drain basket for installation and/or removal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a single person to hold a drain assembly in place while simultaneously securing the required fastener on the bottom side of the fixture.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing the user with a tool assembly to first hold the drain assembly in place, and another to then secure the drain to the sink.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new drain installation apparatus that makes the installation process much faster.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new drain installation apparatus that is adaptable to all kinds of standard fixtures and drain assemblies, making it very universal in nature.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a bridging member for bridging over the drain hole. A support member extends toward the drain hole when the bridging member is positioned over the drain hole. A holding member engages a top of the drain assembly. A handle member is mounted on the support member for being gripped by a hand of a user to rotate the support member. An attachment member is mounted on the bridging member for releasably mounting on an inner surface of the plumbing fixture adjacent to the drain hole. A cup member engages an upper fastener of the drain assembly. A lower handle member is mounted on the cup member for gripping by the hand of the user to produce rotation of the cup member. An engaging member engages a lower fastener of the drain assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.